Shatter Me
by CrazyJaney
Summary: It started with a breach in security. The flood gates opened and humans were free to come and go, but Takani Megumi finds herself wrapped up on one particular human held captive in her realm... Megumi's love story... Mentioned briefly in Exchange...
1. Prologue: Security

a/n: And here it is! Megumi's love story, for all of my Exchange fans... As always, don't forget to drop me a review on your way out!

Disclaimer: Me, own something? Ha!

Shatter Me  
Prologue: Security

Megumi walked down the dark halls checking everything over and over. It was all perfect. Well almost perfect. Aoshi and Misao had yet to arrive and Kaoru was ready to fall asleep.

She chuckled and went into the main room where a fire was blazing. Kaoru yawned when she came in.

"When are they gonna get here? I mean, who's late for their own engagement party?" Kaoru whined.

"You don't sound like a leader now," Megumi chided. "You sound like a child."

She stuck her tongue out. "Maybe, but I'm tired. I had to take care of that security breach last night," she pointed out.

Megumi pursed her lips. "How did that go?"

"We still have no idea what the hell happened." She sighed. "Not even Aoshi. It looks like a mortal got through the barriers, but we can't find anything to indicate that it actually was."

Megumi frowned. "Do you remember what happened the last time something like this happened?"

Kaoru pinned her with a look. "We lost half our population."

Megumi was about to respond when they both heard the door open and close followed by voices.

"They're here," Kaoru said, getting up to greet them.

"Kaoru!"

"Misao, what's wrong?" she asked as the smaller woman bounced into the room worriedly.

"Aoshi needs you by the gate! They found a human…"

Kaoru groaned. "Not again!"

"I'm sorry, I know you were out late last night and-"

"It doesn't matter. I have duties to attend to then," she said, moving towards the door. "Be safe, both of you."

-------------

Kaoru sighed and looked at the gate. It was shattered. She rubbed her temples, trying to piece together exactly what kind of human could have ripped apart the barriers between this world and the next.

"Aoshi?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to speak to that human now," she told him, walking across the debris littered ground.

"Of course." He nodded and lead her through the damage towards the cage they'd chosen to throw him in.

"Does he have a name?" she inquired.

"Hasn't talked yet," he responded, eyeing her. "Is Misao all right?"

"She's fine," Kaoru assured. "She's with Megumi. You can go to her now. You're dismissed."

He bowed and disappeared. He didn't need to be told twice where his woman was involved.

Kaoru turned to the human. He had brown hair and brown eyes. She rose a brow. There were bandages around his hands; a fist fighter. She let her eyes do the beginning of the talk. She lowered herself down to eye level and just stared at him for a moment.

"Hi," she finally greeted.

He grunted.

"You got a name?" she demanded, holding onto the cage. "If you don't I might find it easier to kill you slowly after torturing you extensively."

He spit at the ground before muttering something.

"I'm a little hard of hearing it would seem. Mind running that one by me again?"

"Sagara," he told her, lowering his eyes.

"Ah. Sagara-san. I welcome you to my realm," she said, gesturing around her. "Is it what you expected? You seemed terribly impatient to get here, after all."

He sighed. "It wasn't me."

"It never is," she told him, smiling. "Is it?"

"Look-"

"No. Don't take that tone with me, unless you have a death wish."

He nodded his assent.

"Good. Now, Sagara-san, if you are not the one who tripped our security, then who did?"

He cursed. She smiled. "Gonna tell me?"

"Battousai."

Her eyes narrowed. His name was not unknown in this world. "Of course. It is always him."

"Are you gonna let me out?"

"I'll have to think about that one."

-----------

Kaoru sighed and sank into her bath. It simply wasn't fair. Battousai was sneaking into the their realm as if there was no barrier to stop him. No wards. It didn't make sense.

Sagara hadn't given her any more information and she was planning on questioning him further before Battousai thought his friend was worth saving. If he was worth saving.

Aoshi and she agreed that something had to be done about him. The Battousai was not someone that she ever wanted to deal with personally. He usually managed to slip in and out without anyone noticing and it was grating on her nerves.

She would deal with him, but only if she had to.

In the mean time she had a captive to deal with. He had to be dying slowly anyway. Tomorrow she would send Megumi up to him in order to check out his physical health and give him something edible.

She thought about sending Tomoe with her, but that girl was always off doing something 'more important' now a days. She would probably have Tae go with her instead. Some of Tae's cooking would do the man some good anyway.

She scowled at her nature. She was not supposed to care about humans rotting away in her realm. She just wasn't. She was far too compassionate for her own good, Shishio would tell her.

"I know," she sighed out, "I know."

Shishio had been a good leader and the ruler before her. She had seen him ruined by a woman though. A human woman at that. A human woman who cared nothing for him.

She would never make the same mistake.

But for now, she would let Megumi and Tae take care of the prisoner's needs while she simply questioned him.

a/n: revieeeeeeew...


	2. Chapter 1: Arguments

a/n: It's taken me forever, but here it is! The first _real _chapter of Shatter Me. Stick with me on this one, people! Reviews inspire me!

Shatter Me  
Chapter One: Arguments

Megumi hummed cheerfully as she and Tae walked to where the captive was being held. She really didn't care for humans. She supposed it stemmed from the fact that she herself had been forced to live in the mortal world for a time longer than she cared to remember.

She didn't want to help him.

But Kaoru had ordered treatment and food for him so that was what she would give him. Kaoru knew what she was doing and for all her purposes she wanted this man alive.

They arrived to find him in a cage. He was sleeping. Megumi's brows furrowed. She didn't like humans, she thought again. They were so lazy and they caused all sorts of trouble…

She kicked at the cage.

"Hey rooster head!"

Tae cast her a look that plainly said 'I don't think that's going to work.' Tae set the food down and moved closer to the cage.

"Sir?"

"Tae, you can't be so gentle! He's never going to wake up if you're whispering!" Megumi chided, stepping even closer. "Tori Atama!! Get your lazy ass out of bed!!"

He started and glanced around until he came face to face with Megumi. He smiled. She was cute. And flustered, he noted. She had dark hair that fell to her waist in layers as it framed her face. Her dark eyes shot off warning signals. And she had the most adorable flush…

"Oi, Kitsune, you gotta be so loud in the morning?"

"Kitsune?! I have a name you know! You-You stupid chicken head!!"

"Well so do I!"

"Oh really? Cause you just look like a big, dumb rooster head to me!"

"Yeah?! Well you look like a damn fine fox!"

Tae looked on, not knowing what to do. They were arguing as if they'd known each other for a long time, but it was also clear that they had only just met. She looked from one to the next, wondering if she should interfere.

"Um…"

"Stay out of it!!" They both yelled.

"What's going on here?" Kaoru demanded, coming up. "Megumi?"

Megumi was breathing heavily and glaring daggers at their human captive. "It's all his fault!"

"It always is," Kaoru finished, eyes twinkling. "Tae, why don't you give Sagara-san his breakfast so Megumi can check him out as quickly as possible."

"Hmph! I'm not going to help _him!_"

"Yeah, well do you really think I want to help me?!"

"You should be grateful that someone as skilled as I am is going to look at you!!"

"I don't give a flying fuck-"

"Let's all just calm down!" Kaoru insisted. "Megumi why don't you sit down? Sagara-san, enjoy your breakfast. We'll be back later."

Tae served Sagara while Megumi cooled down and Kaoru gave her a lecture.

"You know, I thought you had outgrown temper tantrums, Meg," Kaoru said, giggling slightly. "I really didn't think it was you doing all the screaming when people told me."

"It is out of character," she sniffed. "But he pisses me off so much!"

Kaoru chuckled. "Sounds like a match made in heaven."

"Yeah. Right. Do I really have to give him a physical? Can't Aoshi do it? He has medical experience."

"Aoshi doesn't feel comfortable," Kaoru said.

Megumi sighed. "I can't stand him."

"Just one insy weensy physical. For me," she added. "Please?"

"Fine. But just because you're my leader and I respect you."

Kaoru merely smiled.

------------------------

Much later that day, after Tae had brought Sagara a generous lunch, Megumi had to go confront him with a physical. She had bitched about it, but it hadn't done her any good. She sighed. He was so…

When she thought about it, he was good looking. She scowled at the direction of her thoughts, but she couldn't stop. Yeah. He was handsome, but he was a total jack ass. She sighed again.

She stepped outside his cage and dropped her bag. He was napping. She rapped her palm against the bars.

"Hey! Get up! I don't want to waste any more time than I have to!"

He shifted and snored louder.

"Heeey!"

"Whaaaat?" he demanded, sitting up. "Oh. It's you again."

"I'm not happy to see you either, so let's just get this finished, okay?" she said, gesturing to the guard to let him out.

"Hey, hey! Freedom!"

"It's temporary," she assured. "Take your shirt off."

"You sure move fast-"

"Take your shirt off. It'll make things easier." _'_

_And it's most definitely not because I want to see the expanse of the muscles he so evidently has…' _she told herself.

"Sure thing, fox."

She grit her teeth. She would never get this physical done if she let him bait her every other second. So she put on her professional face and did her job. Once Sagara had his shirt off she pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his heart. She was eerily quiet and did her work efficiently. She checked his blood pressure, noting that it was slightly high.

She wrote down observations about his overall health and then more specific observations. Like the bloody knuckles that looked like they'd been broken more than once. And the bruises on his face that indicated a fight. He also had lacerations on his chest that looked like they'd been caused by a sword.

"When was the last time you were in a fight?" she asked politely, lifting a page on her charts.

"Pft," he mumbled. "Just about everyday."

"I didn't ask you how often you fight, I asked when your last fight was," she answered coldly.

"Uh… Yesterday. Last night. When they caught me…"

She nodded. It made sense after all. She took some more notes on his frequent violent behavior. She pointed her pen towards his chest.

"And those? When did you get those?"

He stared at her for a moment, trying to think. "A couple days ago."

She nodded again. "How did you treat them? Did you clean them out with anything? Soap and water? Peroxide?"

"Soap and water."

"Next time use peroxide. It cleans it out more effectively and you won't get the nasty infection your sporting in this laceration." She nudged a slash across his waist with her pen. "You'll have to have antibiotics for that now."

"Do demon antibiotics do the same thing?"

"They're actually better," she told him, closing the file she'd started on him. "The guard will give them to you twice a day as prescribed. I expect you to take them."

"I will."

"Good. You can put him back now," she said to the guards.

The guards nodded and eased Sagara back into his cage. He spat at the ground before looking back up at Megumi.

"Hey fox," he called before she had a chance to walk away.

"What?"

"Thanks…"

"…your welcome," she answered, surprised.

"And I'm sorry."

She started. "You're forgiven, Sagara-san."

"Sanosuke," he corrected. "Sano."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later then, Sano-san."

-----------

"He told you his whole name? Really?" Kaoru said, eyes wide.

"I'm still more content with calling him a rooster," she grumbled.

"Well then," she said, standing up, "Megumi you're in charge of interrogation from now on."

"What?!"

"He responds to you. I want you to be interrogating for the rest of his stay," she answered.

Megumi sighed. It looked like she was stuck with a rooster head for a very long time…

a/n: one last note on this chapter. I'm not a doctor and even though I've seen a plethora of them lately, I can't really be expected to know what they would reccommend in Sano's situation. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2: A Kidnapping

a/n: here it is! chapter two... enjoy and review everybody!

Shatter Me  
Chapter Two: A Kidnapping

Kaoru honestly hadn't given their captive much thought. Megumi was handling him quite well and she didn't think she'd have to worry about him anymore. She grinned. It was good for Megumi. Something like this would help her get over her hatred for humans.

Kaoru didn't love humans, but she understood that hating them would not help their race in any way shape or form. She sighed and slipped into comfortable clothing while she waited for Megumi to come report.

It shouldn't be long now…

She smiled and sipped on a glass of wine. It was a luxury she had been denied at the engagement party since she had been called away on duty. It was a luxury she enjoyed when she could.

She set the glass down and relaxed on a couch. Surely it couldn't hurt to close her eyes for a moment… If only for a second…

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the couch in her living room.

--------

Megumi sighed deeply. They were getting ready to let Sanosuke return to his realm with tags. They were going to track his movements however they could in order to get to the bottom of the security breaches.

And that was exactly what she was supposed to be doing.

The interrogations had been going rather smoothly aside from a few arguments here and there, but that was to be expected. She didn't like him, after all. She threw her long silky hair over her shoulder as the cage came into view.

He was awake this time.

She approached and dropped her bag on the ground next to his cage to catch his attention.

"Oh, hey fox!"

She sighed again. '_Ignore him, ignore him,' _she told herself.

"Hello, Sanosuke-san."

"Here to give me another check-up? Or do you have more questions?" he asked, tilting his head.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the picture he made. He was sitting with his legs crossed and they way he had cocked his head made him look like he was innocent. Yeah, right…

"Neither," she told him, opening the pouch that had the tags.

"Oh, then this is just a visit to see me? I'm touched, fox, really, I am."

"Idiot," she spat. "I'm here on business! I have to put a tracker on you."

"What?! Hell no! I refuse!" he protested.

"You have no choice in the matter!" she reminded him. "You're the captive!"

"No way am I letting you near me with that thing!"

Megumi took a deep breath in an attempt to control her temper. She had hoped that he might agree to be cooperative this morning. Apparently she was wrong. She set down her bag and looked, or rather, glared at him.

"You will let me put this on you because if you don't I'm going to poison you so you die a horrible death," she threatened, narrowing her eyes as she did so. "Understood?"

Sano gulped and nodded. Megumi smiled brightly and motioned for the guard to let him out. Sano still had that frightened look in his eyes, but he got out and stood before her proudly. She raised her eyebrow at him for a second before turning her attention to her work.

"I need your arm," she told him.

He lifted his arm to her and she grasped his forearm. She then proceeded to clean and disinfect the patch of skin intended for the tracker. She released his arm briefly to pick up the needle that had the microscopic tracker in it.

She looked at the needle and frowned for a moment. It would have been easier to let him believe that she was shooting him up with more antibiotics than tell him their leader wanted him tracked at all times now.

She dismissed the thought almost instantly, however. She had never liked lying, whether it be to a human or one of her own kind.

"All done," she whispered, taking the needle out and dabbing at his arm again.

"So now I'm under the control of your leader?" he asked, sneering.

"I wouldn't think of it that way. She just wants to make sure you don't cause anymore trouble for us," she told him, packing up her supplies. "It's not a big deal. You aren't going to be a huge priority once we let you go."

"No?"

She shook her head and snapped her bag shut. "No. The Battousai will be Kaoru's main focus after she sets you free in a few days."

"What about you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

She flushed. "What about me? Kaoru's concerns are my concerns."

"I thought you could think for yourself," he noted, leaning back against his cage-like structure. "Maybe I was wrong."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're mistaken. Kaoru's ideals are for the better of our world. What she wants is what everyone wants and therefore her actions are supported by everyone, including me!"

"Sounds like a dictatorship."

"I don't think you even know the definition of that word!" she snapped. "Kaoru is not a dictator- she's a wonderful leader!!"

He took a step forward. "What I meant, was what are you going to do when I'm gone? Will you think of me? Track me like your leader won't?"

She took a step back. "Most certainly not! What you do after you leave is your business."

"Megumi," he murmured, stepping closer.

"I'll come give you one final check-up before Kaoru deems it fit for you to leave," she said before he could say anything else. "Enjoy the rest of your stay."

With that she waved her hand to the guard and left, leaving him staring after her.

-----------

"What?!"

Kaoru sighed. "Meg, he was with the Battousai the night he broke in. You've got to keep an eye on him once he's gone. His actions could lead us to the Battousai," she explained again.

Megumi drew her brows together. She didn't want to care about that stupid rooster who was going to be out of her hair in a matter of days. And now Kaoru was asking her to do exactly what Sano wanted her to; monitor him.

"Please?" Kaoru asked, smiling sweetly. "You're the only one he won't be mad at once he figures it out…"

She cast her a confused look. "What do you mean figures it out?"

"I thought I told you? You have to tail him out and around for a few days. Take notes about his routine. That kind of thing," Kaoru said, sitting back in her chair as she watched the screens in front of her.

Megumi's eyes widened. "No! There's no way I'm going to do that!"

"Aw, Meg, it's for the good of the people…!"

"Find another girl! Misao can manipulate shadows, you ought to be asking her! The only thing I can do is heal!"

"But he doesn't know Misao and I doubt he'd like her if I introduced them. He _trusts _you. That's why you have to be the one to do this."

"Kaoru," she whined. "You are going to owe me so much after this…"

She flung her arms around Megumi. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!"

She grudgingly returned the embrace. Sano was going to be more than high-handed when he found that she was going to be doing exactly what she said she wouldn't be doing.

She groaned.

--------------------

After another long argument with Kaoru about the final visit to Sano, she was forced to go alone. She rolled her eyes. '_Duties my ass.' _

Kaoru just wanted to sit up in her little security room and laugh her ass off while Sano made passes at her and she deflected them with a practiced ease. Or insults.

The practiced ease she had always possessed simply didn't come into play where Sano was involved. Instead she always seemed to lose the temper that was almost always under her strict control. She'd never and anger issues before she met Sano. Now Kaoru was asking her if she needed anger management and a little stress ball to squeeze.

And it wasn't amusing. At least not to her. Kaoru and Misao found it quite hilarious. The unflappable Megumi, losing her head to a human that looked like a rooster.

She shook her bangs out of her eyes and approached him with her familiar bag in hand. Then she kicked the cage. She wasn't in the mood to wake him up nicely.

Sano came to with a start and looked around in a fashion that made him look lost and confused before he noticed Megumi. Then he smiled. It was a gesture that was not returned.

"Get up," she said coldly. "It's time for your examination."

"Brrr… I think it just got ten degrees cooler in here, fox. Who pissed you off this morning?" he asked, rubbing his arms in an attempt to make them warm.

She glared at him. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm nor do I find it amusing."

The guard came forward and let him out at Megumi's flick of the wrist to catch his attention.

Once free, Sano came forward and confronted her. "Don't be like that. I thought we were friends."

She laughed bitterly. "Friends? Sagara-san, may I remind you that you were merely a captive for my leader to interrogate?"

"Ouch. She bites," he said, wincing.

She took a deep breath to avoid from saying anything that might make the process she was about to execute more difficult than it had to be. Then she smiled at him. Although it lacked warmth, it was better than the seething remark that was begging to fly out of her mouth.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we? I'll give you your shots then escort you to the exit," she said, taking out her utensils.

Sano nodded and chose not to reply, sensing that she would not only take his head off but probably put something into his body that did not belong there. So he cooperated with her.

She worked in silence, only asking questions when she absolutely had to. And he only spoke when spoken too. All in all it was a fairly easy examination. With Sano working with her instead of against her everything went smoothly and as it should.

After she finished making final notes on her charts, she turned to him. "Well it has been requested that I be the one to accompany you to the gate for your departure."

He nodded in understanding, not wanting to break the civil mode they'd both fallen into. He watched as she put her charts back into her bag and then closed it back up again before she turned back to him.

"I assume you're ready to leave?" she asked, glancing at him and his threadbare state.

"Well seeing as I don't have very much luggage…"

She fought down a giggle. It came out as a sort of squeak that she carefully covered up as she cleared her throat. There was no reason to laugh at a statement like that. It was stupid.

"Yes, well, I think it would be best for everyone if you left as soon as possible," she told him, running a hand through her dark silky hair.

"Yes ma'am."

She frowned impatiently when he made no move towards the gate. "Well then, let's go!" She gave him a push in the right direction and they started on their way.

Megumi was thinking to herself as they were walking. She had been looking forward to this day every since she'd given him that first physical, but she couldn't enjoy it anymore. Not now that she was going to be trailing his every move and recording his daily routine for Kaoru.

The thought made her scowl. It really wasn't fair. Misao should have been the one to carry out this little espionage for their leader. She was the shinobi after all, not Megumi. Besides, Misao had the shadows on her side. All Megumi had was a nice handbag that could hold all her charts without seeming so to onlookers. And her healing.

She sighed. _'Definitely not qualifications for a secret spy mission.' _She frowned. '_This is a job for Misao, Aoshi, and the Oniwabanshuu. Not me.' _

Sano looked at her briefly when they were at the gate. She was lost and thought and obviously hadn't realized that they were at their destination. His eyes darted back and forth as he watched demons carry on with their business without sparing him a glance.

This was his chance, he realized. He took another look at Megumi who had stopped walking, but was still in deep thought. Then he took another look at the demon society. Normal.

He took his chance. He grabbed Megumi around the waist and ducked through the gate as she started screaming.

---------

"Son of a bitch!" Kaoru cried, leaning forward in her seat. "I need someone down at the gate, now!!"

Then she picked up the phone and called Aoshi, still unable to believe what she'd just witnessed. Sagara had nabbed Megumi. She narrowed her eyes. No one took someone she loved and lived. No one.

"Shinomori," she quipped at him quickly, "Sagara took Megumi. They made it to the gate and he grabbed her. The son of a bitch took her!"

a/n: reviews are always nice...


	4. Chapter 3: Speculation

a/n: Wow. Long time no update, huh? Life's been a bitch lately and unfortuneatly I've had to deal with some stuff so I was a bit delayed with this chapter. Anyhoo, it's here now, so I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: -sniff- I don't own RK and it still makes me sad...

Shatter Me  
Chapter 3: Speculation

"Sagara Sanosuke!"

"What?" he asked, peering around a corner.

"Put me down this instant!! I refused to be carted around like a sack of potatoes!!" she yelled, her fists pounding on his back in an attempt to get him to drop her.

"No can do, fox," he said, ducking into a dingy apartment building.

"Then would you mind telling me why I've just become you're hostage?!" she demanded.

"Well, fox, I just couldn't leave you," he answered, smirking.

"That's not a reason for kidnapping! I want a real answer!!" she shrieked, continuing her assault on his back.

And then he dropped her with no warning. She screamed as she fell onto a hard wood floor. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and then glared up at him before firing off a dozen heated phrases, some of them questions, but most of them were threats against his being.

"Relax, Megitsune," he soothed, sitting down next to her.

"I've just been kidnapped! I will not 'relax'!!"

"Look, I can't tell you why I took you, but you have to trust that I have my reasons."

She rolled her eyes. "You expect me to trust you after you just grabbed me for no apparent reason?"

"I know it sounds lame, but I was hoping you would understand," he answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph! You do realize that keeping me up here will eventually kill me, don't you?"

"I don't plan on keeping you that long, so calm down!" he replied hotly. "I just need you for a little while…"

"Oh? Why only a little while? Are you holding me for a ransom?" She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"No! Nothing like that. Besides, do you honestly think you're leader would just give me a ransom for you and then let me go?" he asked with a pointed look. "I don't know her as well as you, but I doubt she'd let me go after I just kidnapped her precious doctor."

"Damn straight," Megumi muttered, looking away from him. "Then why did you kidnap me? Do you want to die?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not especially."

She rolled her eyes again. "You do realize that as soon as they find you they're going to kill you."

"I already told you, fox, you have to trust me," he repeated.

"I don't trust you. I trust the tracker I stuck in your arm this morning. Kaoru's probably on her way for me right now," she reminded him.

His eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot about that…"

She watched as he scrambled into the kitchen for the phone hanging on the wall. When he came back out he was talking to someone on it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry.," he said, shaking his head. "How do you want to run this now?"

She tilted her head and decided to look around instead of eavesdrop. She found she didn't really want to know what his motives could possibly be for kidnapping her.

She closed her eyes and thought about what was about to happen. Kaoru would no doubt be all over this by now. That meant Aoshi and Misao's Oniwabanshuu were on the job. She would most likely be back in her own bed by tonight.

"Hey, fox?"

She opened her eyes and turned towards him. "Yes?"

"We're leaving."

She rolled her eyes. How long had it taken him to realize that moving was probably the only option he had to stay alive?

"Of course," she muttered. "Where to now?"

"A safe place."

"Nowhere is safe," she informed him. "In case you've forgotten you have a _tracker _in your arm. And a damn good one at that."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten."

"I don't trust you."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. It was going to be a long operation.

----------

"What do you mean, disappeared?!"

"We've lost his signal," Aoshi repeated calmly.

Kaoru threw her pen across the room. "How?!"

"We don't know," Misao answered, frowning. "One minute we were on their trail, the next they vanished."

"The signal didn't even weaken?"

"No. It just completely disappeared," she replied, sighing. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Nor have I," Aoshi agreed. "It's strange. The only thing I can imagine is that they are using black magic."

"No," Kaoru breathed. "Megumi would…"

"She might not have a choice," Misao pointed out. "She is the hostage after all."

Kaoru almost laughed at that. "Megumi? She's been at Sagara's throat since the beginning. Not likely that she'd stop that just because she was kidnapped."

Misao simply shrugged. "There might be more to this than what we're seeing."

Aoshi nodded. Kaoru frowned.

"What do you mean? You think there's someone else in on this?"

"That's exactly what I think. Don't you remember what Sagara was saying that night? He wasn't alone when he broke into the gate," she reminded her. "I think this whole thing may have been staged, if not a little shakily."

Kaoru stared at her, considering her words.

"She has a valid point," Aoshi commented.

"And I agree with her. I think Battousai is the one behind this," Kaoru concluded. "At first I didn't think that he would dabble with such… questionable companionship, but Sagara has proven himself loyal."

Nobody said anything to contradict her. She stared around the room, examining both Misao and Aoshi, awaiting any kind of input.

"You may be right," Misao finally said. "He usually is the root of all our problems."

Kaoru could only not grimly, for everything Misao said was true.

---------------

Megumi huffed and threw her long, silky hair back in a show of irritation. Sano merely cocked a brow at her actions. She clearly didn't like being forced to hide away like a coward.

"This is stupid," she informed him. "Why don't you just hand me over and I'll smooth things over with Kaoru so she won't kill you."

He laughed. "You would do that for me?"

"If it meant I got to sleep in my own bed tonight, yes," she agreed, sitting down on the floor with a frown. "Where exactly are we?"

"Underground."

"I figured that one out already, thanks. I meant, where, as in city."

"Tokyo."

"And why exactly are we underground?"

"Because it's the only place we can get away with black magic without any kind of consequences," he explained, withdrawing and envelope.

Her eyes widened. "What?! You can't use black magic! That's dangerous and illegal!!"

"Indeed it is, but at the moment it's rather necessary," he said seriously. "We don't have a choice in the matter."

"Of course we have a choice! Turn yourself in!" she insisted, standing up. "I will not be involved in your hair-brained scheme to make a fabulous, black magic induced escape!!"

"Look fox, you know I can't turn myself in now," he said, ripping the envelope open. "I have to go on."

"No! I don't know that you can't turn yourself in! Care to explain?" she asked furiously.

"I owe someone a favor and I'm fulfilling it."

"That's not even close to an explanation, Sagara Sanosuke!"

"I can't really tell you more than that, so you're gonna have to deal, got it?" he said, getting annoyed rather obviously.

She blinked before her eyes narrowed. "No," she started furiously, "you are the one who is going to have to _deal. _I think I've been pretty understanding so far. It's not like I've tried to make some kind of contact with Kaoru, have I?"

His eyes widened. "N-No…"

"Let's get one thing straight, here, Sagara," she started, glaring him down the whole time, "I've been a good little hostage so far. It doesn't have to stay that way so I suggest you start answering some of my questions, unless you want to be found dead on the border, chopped into little, unrecognizable pieces!"

-----------------

"Fuck it all," Kaoru growled out, slamming her hands against the computer.

"Calm down," Aoshi advised as he worked on the program.

"It's no use," Misao put in, watching her fiance as he worked. "If Sagara resorted to dark magic, the only way we're going to have a chance of finding her is if Megumi contacts us herself."

Kaoru frowned. "Right. She knows that. So why hasn't she tried to make some kind of contact with us?"

"Maybe she can't."

Kaoru snorted. "I highly doubt that. She can get whatever she wants out of that man."

Misao smiled. "She can get whatever she wants out of _whoever _she wants. Not just Sagara."

"I suppose that is true. With the exception of Aoshi." Kaoru frowned. "You're the only one who can make him do anything."

"You, too, Kaoru. If only for alpha rights."

She laughed at that. "Yes. Anyway. Back to the matter at hand."

"Megumi."

Kaoru sighed. "I have to assume she has a good reason for not making some sort of contact. She is a smart demon, so I'll give her a few more hours but not much longer than that. Then we're going in."

Misao grinned. "Suiting up?"

"In the worst case scenario. Make sure the rest of the Oniwabanshuu is prepared."

"Consider it done," Aoshi said before walking briskly out.

Misao hung around for a few more minutes, playing with the buttons on the computer. "This thing needs to be replaced."

"I hate to see it go… I doubt I'll ever find those vampires who wired it for me again."

"I bet I can find them for you," she said.

"When this is all over, maybe. I'm hoping it'll kick around for a few more years."

Misao cast her a skeptical glance. "I'm gonna go tell Jiya what's going on since he's probably clueless."

Kaoru nodded as she watched the security screen flicker before her. She could only hope that Megumi would make some kind of contact before long.

----------

"Sano."

"Battousai!"

Megumi glared at the newcomer and then her eyes widened in recognition. "You!"

He merely smiled. "Yes, me."

"I want to go home," she informed him, standing up from the floor. "I already told rooster brain that I would strike a deal with my leader so you two could escape without any harm befalling you."

The Battousai simply shook his hair out of his eyes. "That won't be necessary."

"The hell it won't! I hold your very lives in my hands, you realize!!"

"No, I don't realize. I don't believe that you hold my life in your hand because I could kill your so-called leader. I'm sure he is not as well equipped for battle as I."

Her eyes flashed. "Our leader is much better prepared than you give _her _credit for. She has fought in countless battles and more experience than you can hope to gain in your one pitiful lifetime."

The Battousai cocked his head. Their leader was a woman, which came as a surprise to him. He hardly believed that females were inferior to men, especially when it came to ruling a population of any kind.

"We'll just have to see who comes out on top in this little game, then, won't we?"

a/n: Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Restriction

a/n: Wow. Please don't hate me. I know its been forever, but here it is at last. Chapter four. And chaper five is already written, so hopefully an update will come sooner than later!

disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin -tear-

Shatter Me  
Chapter 4: Restriction

Megumi stretched her limbs and sighed. Two days she had been forced to live like a criminal. She scowled. And it was all Kaoru's fault. Well most of it anyway. If she had not insisted that Megumi be the one to manage the filthy human than she would be at home, teasing Kaoru and annoying Misao.

The other part of the blame rest with Sano. He never should have resorted to kidnapping to accomplish whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. She wished he would open up more instead of spouting that "trust me" crap at her.

She glanced around the safe haven and noticed the Battousai's wary golden eyes upon her. She returned his gaze with her own glare before turning away.

"I should wonder why that rooster brain would ally himself with the likes of you," she said, sitting on the floor.

"I can offer protection."

"I doubt he needs very much protection."

"True, but Sano knows that I will always stand by his decisions, even if they are rash ones," he replied, staring pointedly at her.

"Why is he doing this?" she managed. If anyone was going to give her answers it would be him.

The Battousai sighed. "It is petty. And it is also his story. If he wants you to know, he will tell you."

Megumi promptly rolled her eyes. "This is what's petty. Resorting to kidnapping to accomplish something stupid. And the fact that he won't tell his hostage what his reasons are even when said hostage has the means to kick his ass."

The Battousai raised an eyebrow at the last proclamation.

"I can contact my leader at any time in which I desire. And he would not even know it," she informed him, a soft smile dancing on her ruby lips.

The Battousai stood up, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at her. "What?"

"Don't worry, you can put your weaponry away. It's strictly an emergency thing and if I were to activate it, she'd be pissed. Especially over something as minor as this."

"Minor?"

"My leader trusts that I'll be able to make the best of the situation and report back when I find it convenient," she said, lying.

If she was correct than Kaoru was not sitting around for her to check in; she was sending out the cavalry to hunt Sano down. And she so wanted to make good on her threat to chop Sano into little pieces… But she couldn't do that if Kaoru found him first. So she hadn't made any contact.

"I see," he answered, sitting back down. "Sano should return soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon," he repeated vaguely.

Megumi sighed again. It was going to be another long day.

----------

Sano sulked in the shadows of the back alley, hiding from the demons he had recognized in the café. Luckily he had noticed them before they noticed him. He breathed a quick sigh of relief before hurrying towards their underground safe zone.

He would have to tell the Battousai that there were demons to be dealt with on the surface and that they were coming dangerously close to their hiding place. Too close for comfort.

He chanted a few faint words and the wall before him melted into a door with a knob for him to open. Once inside he made sure to secure the door the same way he had opening it.

He shifted to the side and opened another door. Once it was open, Megumi jumped her feet, exasperation clear in her bright cinnamon eyes.

"Oh, finally, Oh-Stupid-One has decided to grace us with his presence!" she announced, throwing her arms in the air.

"Not now, fox. Battousai, we have some things to discuss privately."

He nodded. "And her?"

Sano sighed. "Bind her."

"WHAT?!"

An amused smile danced on the Battousai's face. "Very well."

He walked towards her and grasped her wrists among her struggles. "Quiet," he ordered quietly, "or I will kill you."

"You'll do no such thing! And you will not be 'binding' me! Magically or physically!!" she shrieked, fighting against him.

"Sadly, Megitsune, I asked him to, so he will."

"Go to hell!!!" She struggled vainly against him. "I will not wear a collar like a slave! You can forget any leniency! I'm going to let Kaoru have her way with you!!!"

"Sounds like fun," Battousai muttered sarcastically as he held on to her.

"Here," Sano said lightly, withdrawing a collar. "Hold her still."

"This is the best we're going to get out of her."

Sano sighed, but advanced on her writhing frame, nonetheless.

"Don't you dare, Sagara Sanosuke!! I've been cooperative so far, but that's all going to change now!" she threatened as he pulled the collar around her neck.

"I doubt that." She tried to bite at his fingers as he deftly fastened it. She managed to nip his index finger as he poked it and he quickly withdrew the rest of his fingers for fear of losing them.

"It's triggered to me so don't even think of escaping of making contact. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he warned with a grin. "I really didn't want to resort to this fox, but things have changed."

"Oh, you're damned right they have!!"

"Just be good till we get back, okay?"

"Hmph!"

------------

Battousai sighed and rubbed his temples as he listened to Sano's report. It was troubling.

"They're on our trail," Sano informed him softly. "They were practically right next to me when I was coming back."

"The tracker?"

"No. The black magic has a negating effect on all electronics." He shook his head. "I think they're doing a sweep of the city."

"Not the underground though. They don't dare intrude on my turf without giving some sort of warning," Battousai reminded him.

"I don't know if they'll follow the same rules when one of theirs is involved," he reasoned.

"I think you should tell her," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"Why we did this. She does have a right to know," he replied, pushing off from the wall. "She has been very agreeable with everything."

Sano frowned. "She won't understand."

"I think she will. She might even tell you that she can help you. You'd be surprised. Demons appreciate the truth."

With that Battousai walked away, leaving Sano with his thoughts.

He let out a deep sigh, thinking about his words. Megumi did want to know. And she did deserve to know, even if she was just his hostage. Battousai was right, she had done everything they'd asked of her. She hadn't even attempted to contact her leader and blow him in.

On the other hand, he wasn't sure she would understand why he was doing this. Why he even attempted to break into her realm in the first place.

It was a sticky predicament. She probably wouldn't think his reasons justified break in and kidnapping. He took a deep breath before heading back into the room where she was waiting.

----------

Megumi cursed in a very unladylike fashion as she pulled at the collar around her neck even though she knew it was no use. She had heard of humans using dirty tricks such as this to control their captives and she didn't particularly like the first hand knowledge.

So when Sano came into the room, she cast him the darkest glare she could manage. Sano stutter-stepped, but regained himself and approached her.

"Uh…" He had no idea how to start. Where to start.

"What?" she snapped, giving up on the collar. "Are you here to further restrict me?"

"No," he answered, sighing. "I'm… I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm going to tell you why." He gestured around the room, to her, the shabby underground hideaway, and himself.

"Finally," she muttered, but dared not make much more sound than that, lest he decide to withhold his story after all.

"It all started when…"

a/n: review, por favor!


	6. Chapter 5: Understanding

a/n: as promised, a quicker update. This is the turning point of the whole fic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Seeing how I make minimum wage, I highly doubt I'll ever have any chance at owning Kenshin.

Shatter Me  
Chapter 5: Understanding

Kaoru was fuming. Three days. It had been three days since Megumi was kidnapped and the Oniwabanshuu were no closer to finding her than they had been the day of the kidnapping.

"Dammit all to hell," she whispered, staring at the aging monitor.

Misao sat next to her, silent for once. She gazed at her leader with a trace of sadness in her eyes. Kaoru was truly at a loss for the first time in her life. Misao could tell it was ripping her apart since she was their leader.

"I'm a failure," she heard Kaoru mutter. "A complete and utter wreck. What would Shishio say?"

"Ru-chan," Misao said softly, using the girl's nickname. "Shishio was a failure. Not you. There's nothing you can do if they're using black magic. It's not your fault."

"She's right," Aoshi said, entering the room. "These circumstances could not be predicted."

"You don't understand. I'm the leader of this race and now there's someone threatening one of our own and I can do nothing!" she insisted, punching the keyboards in front of her.

"Don't give up yet. You've never let us down before, Kaoru. You'll think of something I know you will!"

"For Megumi's sake, I truly hope so. I truly hope so…"

---------------------

Megumi held her breath as Sano began.

"It all started when I was boy. I was a farmers son with too much energy. I hated farming. I hated farm life." He laughed bitterly. "I was too rambunctious for my own good, my father used to say.

"I didn't know what to do with my life after my father died in a raid. I was lost and confused. I was only eleven years old. I had no one to turn to. So I started pick pocketing.

"Life wasn't glamorous, but I made do. Until I pick pocketed the general of the rebel forces. Instead of throwing me out on my ass or throwing me to the local jail, he took me in. Taught me how to fight with a weapon and my fists."

Megumi smiled gently and looked at his bandaged knuckles. "Your favorite weapon choice, I take it?"

"It came to be, yes. For a while, I was the happiest kid in Tokyo. Well as happy as I could be during a war for peace."

Megumi gasped, all at once understanding where he was going with his tale. "The Demon-Tokyo War…" she whispered softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Tokyo was at war against the entire demon society and I was joined up with the Sekihoutai."

Megumi closed her eyes and swallowed. She had been young during that war, but she remembered how Shishio had held off any kind of physical assault until absolutely necessary. The Sekihoutai had been the one stupid army to provoke him.

"Captain Sagara declared war against the demons and we all descended into the demon world. It was a mess. Sagara wasn't prepared like he thought. Demons were much stronger when they were in their element it seemed."

Sano sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I watched Captain die in front of his men. Slaughtered by your leader. It wasn't the girl though. It was a guy. Bandaged."

"Shishio," Megumi confirmed.

"Yeah. He said he was setting an example, but he didn't want to have to kill anyone again. So he decapitated the Captain and displayed his head in Tokyo. I remember watching him chop his head off.

"And I remember hating him for it. I swore revenge on all of his kind."

"Sano…"

"It wasn't fair. Captain didn't know what he was up against and Shishio had to kill him without giving him a fair chance at survival. Goddamit, it wasn't fair!"

Megumi tilted her head at him, her eyes full of understanding. "Sano."

He laughed to himself. "So now you know why I kidnapped you. I needed some kind of advantage over your people if I'm to take my revenge properly. The death of your leader in exchange for you."

Megumi gasped. "You are not going to propose an exchange, Sagara Sanosuke."

"Oh, I will. A demon's words are binding, right?"

"Please, will you listen to me?" she asked, starting to get impatient with his non-compliance.

He nodded briefly before sitting down. Megumi took a deep breath and prepared to lecture him with some real life horror stories.

------------------

"I've got it!" Kaoru exclaimed, leaping from her seat.

Misao and Aoshi eagerly looked up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Battousai! Do we still have tabs on him?"

Aoshi nodded.

"As if we would every throw anything that valuable away!" Misao huffed. "That prick is always in our face!"

"What are you thinking?" Aoshi asked, furrowing his brow.

"We use him to get to Sagara."

"Ru-"

"Wait! Let me finish! Sagara made it pretty obvious that he was working _with _Battousai, right?"

"Yes."

"So what if Sagara wasn't working for him like we first thought? What if they're truly are working together to obtain some kind of common goal?"

"That would make sense," Aoshi acquiesced. "But I doubt that Sagara has to intelligence to arrange something so…"

"Advanced!" Misao supplied.

"Right." Aoshi coughed.

"And that's where Sagara gets his power! He comes off as stupid when he really isn't. Think about it. Only someone intelligent could really bug Meg!"

Misao looked at her, slightly confused.

"Megumi has a tendency to simply brush idiots off her shoulder with her pretty manicured hand! But Sagara got under her skin, proving that there was something in that seemingly empty brain of his!" she finished, proud of herself.

"Kaoru, I'm fairly certain there are exceptions to every rule."

Kaoru sighed. "Can we do this or not?"

"It's worth a try. I'll have to reach a few of our contacts on the surface, though," Aoshi told her, heading towards the door. "I'll report back when I've heard from them."

------------------

"Sano, I know what it's like to want revenge," Megumi started, thinking her words through carefully.

He snorted. As if the prissy demon had ever found the reason to hate anyone, let alone swear revenge upon them.

"It's true," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "It started a long time ago. Like you, I was very young. Eight, I believe, when it all started."

She paused for a moment of reflection. It had truly been a long time ago and Kaoru had helped her forget her vows of revenge.

"Anyway. My parents didn't particularly get along well. But they tried their best to set an example of a loving marriage for my sake. I was too little to understand exactly why they were always arguing, but it became clear enough in hindsight.

"They were always discussing the ethics of our people and why we had to put humans in their place. They took two very different stands on the war between the demons and the humans. My mother was sympathetic to the humans and wanted Shishio to merely let them off with a warning.

"But your father?"

She shook her head. "He hated humans. I'll never know why. But he wanted Shishio to teach them a lesson they'd never forget. Something along the lines of genocide.

"Their disagreements proved to be the end of them before long. My mother took up fighting with the humans while my father joined the demon army." She sighed. "In the end humans ended up turning on my mother and killing her, believing that she was a spy sent by the demons. Humans also killed my father once they found out that he was married to the spy woman."

She stopped and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "From there I went to live with my aunt on my father's side. She too hated humans. When the war ended, she began telling me all about how humans had ruined my parents marriage and killed them both.

"I've never been able to look at humans the same way. Kaoru managed to turn me off from my revenge kick, but she never did manage to completely kill the hatred burning inside of me."

Sano was silent for a long time. Megumi had seen things that no child should have to be subjected to, but he understood why she disliked him so much now. It made sense and he found himself able to relate to it. To her.

"Oh, Meg," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you see how stupid what you're doing is?" she asked quietly. "Seeking revenge on an entire race for one event? One thing that Shishio had to do?"

"I-"

"Think on it Sano. Shishio could have resorted to genocide like my father suggested or let your kind off the hook completely. He chose to do something in the middle. A compromise if you will. When you look at it from a detached standpoint, it was a brilliant military move."

With that she got up and walked towards the other end of the room, still tugging on the collar. She sat down and cast her gaze downwards as she silently began to pray that everything would work out okay.

Not only for her sake, but for Sanosuke's as well. Because as odd as it seemed, she felt bad for him. And she thought she just might care for him.

Just a teensy bit.

a/n: don't forget to review! (it'll make me write chappie six extra fast, I promise!)


	7. Chapter 6: Frustration

a/n: Well, I know that took waaaay longer than was anticipated, but believe me, it took longer than I thought it would to find a replacement computer. Anyway! Here it is! Chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin -tear-

Shatter Me  
Chapter 6: Frustration

"What you mean we have nothing on the Battousai?!"

"It's all gone," Misao cried, clenching her eyes shut against the wrath of her leader.

"How?!"

"I don't know," Aoshi answered coolly, searching through yet another filing cabinet.

"Who?!"

"I don't know," he repeated.

"How do we lose the files on our rival from the surface?! How?!" Kaoru screeched. "How?!"

"Kaoru, calm down, please!" Misao entreated. "We're doing everything we can!"

"I wan them found by the end of today! You hear?!"

"I will personally locate the files, leader," Aoshi answered, slamming the drawer shut. "It will be done."

Kaoru sighed, and held her head. She knew that Aoshi would find them, especially if he was looking for them himself. It actually sounded as if...

"You think someone from our realm took them," she concluded.

"It could be a possibility, yes," he confirmed, looking the opposite direction. "I will find them and whoever is responsible and hold them accountable, leader."

"I expect no less, Aoshi."

--

Sano sighed as he stretched his limbs. He'd had Megumi for four days now and there had been no further demon sightings. It seemed as if the black magic was doing its job.

Megumi was sitting down, pulling at her collar. She was fuming. Honestly, she didn't understand why he was making her wear the damn thing when she did everything she was told anyway. It wasn't like she was planning on running away the first chance she got. She'd proven that, hadn't she?

She too sighed. Nothing was changing. Sano was still in the midst of indecision upon his revenge plans. He didn't know which way to go and she knew it. As much as she had discouraged him from that path, it was hard to turn away from something you believed was right. She knew that.

"Get up."

Megumi and Sano both looked up to see Battousai coming into the room. "They've finally found us."

"No," Sano breathed. "Shit. Megumi, move it!"

With a huff she stood up, waiting for them to figure out where they were going to go next. So much for the magic working, she thought.

"We have to get out of here," she pointed out. "Unless you want to be caught, tried, and executed for my kidnapping."

"I'm thinking!" Sano protested. "Damn, woman."

"We don't have time for you to think," Battousai said. "Quickly, through the back exit."

"There's a back exit?" Sano asked as he followed the Battousai.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "You clearly don't travel in thought the underground circuits."

"Not very often," he admitted.

They moved swiftly and silently through the exit which branched off into a tunnel without light. Megumi was not fond of dark places where her night vision refused to adjust. The Battousai seemed to have no trouble navigating the area, however, as he warned them of several different obstacles in their path before they reached them.

"Sano, if my leader doesn't do it first, I'm going to kill you," she promised, tripped over an unseen rock.

"You wouldn't do that to me, fox," he teased. "Are we almost out of here?"

"Almost. A few more feet and there should be a light from the next passage," the Battousai answered.

"Thank God," Megumi sighed out. "I can't wait to see again."

"Your eyes didn't adjust?" the Battousai asked, frowning.

"No. I don't know why either. It usually doesn't take them long at all to adjust... Even in areas like this-"

"It shouldn't be a problem because you're a demon," Sano finished for her.

"Yes."

"You've been on the surface for too long," the Battousai reasoned. "That's probably why."

"It's only been four days," she argued. "It can't happen that fast."

"True," he agreed. "Were both your parents demons?"

"Of course! What kind of question is that? We don't interbreed by choice!"

"Just checking!" he replied. "Have you ever been on the surface before?"

"No," she confessed, "but I don't think I should be losing any of my abilities this early. A couple of weeks I could maybe understand, but four days? I don't think so."

"It's probably just a defect or something," Sano interjected. "Besides, how often do you actually use your night vision?"

"Not very," she said. "Only for our leader when she needs something done at night."

"We're out," Battousai announced. "See that light up ahead? That's our ticket out."

"Oh, good," she said, seeing the light. "I can see it."

"Let's get the hell out of here then."

--

"Still no luck?"

"Well, the Oniwabanshuu located Sagara. He was underground and the use of black magic was confirmed by Hannya," Misao reported, beaming.

"Excellent! Did they capture them?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, that's the bad news. They got away."

"What?! You're kidding me!"

"Unfortunately, no," Aoshi added. "And I still have not found the missing files."

"Dammit," Kaoru swore. "We're going in circles. Every time we get a lead, they're one step ahead of us."

"It would appear that way."

"We have to find away to gain the advantage."

"I think we may have," Aoshi declared with a small smirk; an unusual showing.

"How?" Kaoru demanded, flustered. "How?"

"Beshimi got close enough to bug the Battousai," he informed her.

"Listening or tracking?"

"Both. I'm about to bring it up on the screen."

"Good. I want to know where they're going, when they will be there, and how many men I should have stationed around that area."

As Kaoru waited for Aoshi to punch in the necessary codes to access the information, she knew she was about to awaken a sleeping dragon within the Battousai.

All hell was about to break loose.

And she couldn't wait.

a/n: Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7: Reasoning

a/n: Wow. I know this is crazy mad overdue, even with the computer crash. I'd really like to blame it on exams, but that would just be an excuse, huh? Anyway, I made a little longer this time and we're gearing up towards a finish, people! So enjoy and review (even if it is jus to say, "Finally!!")

Disclaimer: As if I would waste my time writing fanfiction if they belonged to me...

Shatter Me  
Chapter 7: Reasoning

Megumi sighed with relief when they emerged onto the streets of Kyoto. They were crowded, but they could see again. The Battousai was weaving in and out of people expertly. She gripped onto the back of Sano's shirt so she wouldn't lose him amidst the chaos.

"Where are we going now?" she shouted over the noise of the streets.

"To visit a friend," the Battousai answered as he pulled them into a relatively empty alley. "But first we will have to shake them off our trail."

Megumi looked confused. "Why would they still be on our trail? I thought the underground was virtually unexplored."

Battousai pursed his lips. "I was bugged."

"WHAT?!" Sano demanded. "How did you let that happen?"

"I didn't notice it until we were halfway through the tunnel," he admitted. "Your leader is apt," he conceded, looking towards Megumi.

She sighed. "I don't suppose you've thought about letting your silly revenge notion go, have you?"

Sano looked at her without answering the question. That was answer enough for her. She closed her eyes and attempted to keep her temper in check. No one could say she hadn't tried. She honestly wanted him to give up this stupid plan so he wouldn't die. After spending four days on the run with him, she had developed a fondness for him. She didn't want him to die.

"I can't promise she'll spare you if you don't give in," she whispered, her head down.

"I won't die, Kit," he told her with an arrogant wink.

"This isn't a game!" she exploded, raising her head. "She will kill you no matter how strong you think you are! You don't stand a chance! Give it up!!"

"Kitsune, look-"

"No! Sanosuke, it's you who needs to 'look'! You are about to throw your life away for nothing! There are better ways to make your captain proud and remember him!" she exclaimed. "I don't want you to die..."

"...what?"

"I don't want you to die," she murmured again. "Sano, I don't want you to die. Not over this. It's meaningless. Can't you see that?" she pleaded with him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Meg," he started.

"No. You've clearly made your decision. I tried. I really did. I will bed my leader to spare you, but I doubt she will listen to me," she told him, turning away.

--

"Aoshi, an update, if you will."

"He found the bug. We also have a slight problem"

She closed her eyes, attempting to control her temper. "Other than the bug?" she muttered under her breath.

"We have a vague idea of where he is going though," he finished. "There will be demons stationed there. Hannya will be overseeing the procedure."

"Excellent. Where is he going?"

"Do you remember our dear friend Katsura?"

Her eyes widened. "Son of a bitch! He's on neutral ground!"

Aoshi gave a terse nod. "That's the slight problem I mentioned."

"And Battousai is like his little pet... There's no way he'll even think about negotiating with us," she reasoned, holding her chin thoughtfully.

"I have sent Misao to talk to him about allowing us to at least regain Megumi. He is partial to both of them," he pointed out.

"True... And if there's anyone that can convince him, it's Misao," she admitted. "I just hope he'll continue to listen once he finds out the Battousai is involved."

"I don't think Misao was even going to mention his name."

"Hmmm... But I wonder if he'll think we were deceiving him when the Battousai does show up..." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I just don't know anymore!"

"I have things under control, leader. It would probably be in your best interest to take a break."

Without answering, she turned and left the room. Her brain had taken in all it could comprehend for the day.

"I need a vacation," she grumbled to herself on her way out. "It's waaaay overdue."

--

Megumi walked in the middle. The Battousai was leading the way in front of her and Sano was pulling up the end behind her. The path the Battousai had led them to didn't allow them to all walk next to one another, hence the single file arrangement.

She didn't think Sano was going to listen to her. She had done all she could. She would save him, though. She wouldn't let Kaoru end his life no matter how much the leader would be bent on doing just that.

She sighed quietly as the last few days ran through her head again. How funny, she thought sadly, how funny to grow so fond of a silly little human in such a short amount of time. She couldn't deny it. Sano was everything she had ever wanted- and couldn't have. That much she knew.

She would spare his life, but nothing further between them would come of it. But oh how she wanted to explore all the possibilities.

"We are almost there," the Battousai broke her thoughts.

"You never did tell us where we're going," she pointed out.

"No, I didn't," he agreed.

"There was an unspoken question in that statement, you know," she informed him.

"I know."

Megumi took a deep breath in an attempt to control her anger. The Battousai was possibly the most frustrating man on the face of the planet. And she didn't like it.

"Where _are _we going?" Sano asked.

"You will see."

"You're impossible," Megumi stated, glaring at his back.

"It will not be long until all your questions are answered."

"Wonderful."

Megumi kept the rest of her protests to herself as they continued along the winding path. She tried to stay calm and absorb the scenery, but it was difficult with her issues involving Sano weighing so heavily on her mind. She wanted to tell him how she was feeling, but then again she didn't. He was sure to make fun of her for becoming fond of the very species she claimed she hated.

She looked down at her feet as they trudged along, shaking her head to clear it. It didn't work. She held back a sigh and blinked a couple of times. She wished she had a better judge of his character, instead of just a week and a half to go on. She had glimpsed a piece of his softer side, but not enough to be positive that he would treat her feelings with that same respect.

"Are we almost there?" Sano asked, breaking her thoughts.

"He said we were a few minutes ago," Megumi muttered under her breath. "Don't you listen?"

"Hey! I do so lis-"

"Yes," the Battousai answered, glancing back at them, "we are very close now."

"How much longer?" Sano persisted.

"No longer. We are there," he responded, pointing to a small house at the top of the hill they had been climbing.

"Excellent," Sano said. "I'm starved!"

Megumi rolled her eyes as she turned around to gape at him. "Is your stomach the only thing you care about?!"

"No," he answered seriously, locking gazes with her. "I care about you, too."

Megumi didn't know what to say to that. A faint blush worked its way up her checks and she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish searching for food would do. Sano laughed and walked past her motionless form.

"Come on, Kit, we still have to figure out who this mysterious person that Battousai's taking us to is," he reminded her. "We can't just stand here all day."

As if he had heard them, Battousai shouted over his shoulder for them to hurry up before they were seen by anyone who may be passing.

"Yeah, like that's likely in the middle of nowhere," Sano muttered, but obeyed all the same. "You coming?"

"Yes," she answered, moving forward towards the house. "I wish to see who this person is as well."

They trudged up the rest of the tiny hill and stopped in front of the door with the Battousai. He looked at the two of them as if to make sure they were presentable before knocking. They heard light footfalls across the floor and then finally they heard the door knob jiggle.

The door swung open to reveal one solitary figure.

Katsura frowned as he sensed a gathering around his house. Their ki's were not unfriendly, but they were not welcome either. He picked out one in specific that he recognized and breathed a soft sigh of relief. His pupil had gotten into trouble again. There was no other explanation as to why a team of demons would come knocking at his door.

"Misao-san. How nice to see you again," he greeted, sipping his tea as she came in, not bothering with the door.

"I'd like to say the same, but unfortunately this is not a casual call. We're here on business, Katsura-san," Misao informed him. "The Battousai has been running amuck again."

"I have no control over him or his actions anymore, Misao-chan, you are aware of this," he reminded her gently.

"Yes, I am. But I also know that he is on his way here, to this location, to beg for your protection. He has one of ours in his possession and we would like to have her back," she told him, sitting down next to him. "Can I have some tea?"

"Yes, of course," he answered, handing her a cup. "He has taken up kidnapping now?"

"No. His friend," she corrected him as she watched him fill her cup. "But he is doing his best to shake us off his trail. We just want her back."

"Who is it?"

She pursed her lips. "Megumi."

Katsura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second then returned to normal size. "I shall reason with him. I will make sure she is returned to you at all costs."

She smiled for the first time since she had arrived. "Thank you, Katsura-san! Now maybe we can actually _talk_," she teased.

"Yes," he agreed. "It has been a very long time since I have seen you, Misao-chan. I hear you and Aoshi-san are to be mated."

"Yes," she admitted, flushing ever so lightly. "He has finally asked me."

They chatted about nothing in particular for a few more minutes until one of the demons stationed outside told them that they had a letter from the leader.

It was all business from then on.

a/n: Don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 8: Addition

a/n: aw, see, I'm working hard to finish it now... and fans who have been waiting for some SanoMegumi action, please be patient. Next chapter I promise.

Disclaimer: Me no own

Shatter Me  
Chapter Eight: Addition

Katsura opened the door.

"Katsura-san," the Battousai said with a discreet bow. "How have you been?"

"I have been better," he answered. "What brings you here?"

"I am in need of assistance."

"I'll bet you are," he replied, showing them into the house. "I expected better of you."

"What?" he asked, his brows furrowed. Katsura had not even heard what had happened and why he needed his help.

"Megumi, my dear," he greeted her. "How wonderful to see you again, even if the circumstances are less than ideal."

"Yes, Katsura-san, I am forced to agree," she replied, accepting his offer to come in and sit down.

"Katsura-san, what do you mean?" The Battousai was still pondering over Katsura's recent statement

"All will be clear, shortly. Sit." He gestured to the pads set around the low table. "Please."

The Battousai bit back his confusion and did as Katsura asked. Megumi and Sano exchanged a look over the tops of his head before sitting down.

Megumi had a bad feeling. Something was under foot and she had the distinct feeling that they had run out of time. She closed her eyes and sank into her cushion while the Battousai and Katsura talked about nothing. Well, nothing important.

Sano seemed to notice that she was a little bit wary because he kept glancing her way to make sure she was okay. She sent him a small smile before and then attempted to get into the conversation.

It wasn't easy.

--

_"What?!"_

"You heard me."

"Katsura-san, I'm sorry, I don't understand what you are saying."

"You have to leave Megumi here when you depart," he repeated. "I do not approve of kidnapping," he added lightly for the benefit of Sano who was not contributing to this new turn of conversation.

"_I _did not kidnap her," Battousai defended. "_He_ did."

"I am aware of that."

"How?" he demanded.

"How what?" Katsura returned, arching an elegant brow.

"How did you know?" he elaborated. "How did you know about any of this? I haven't told you anything yet."

"I have a great number of sources, Battousai. As you well know," he answered, setting his teacup down.

"Does there happen to be any demons included in this great number of sources?"

"There may be."

"There must be. You knew Megumi-dono, after all."

"I did. I do," he conceded, "but that does not mean that I have contacts among her kind."

Megumi stayed silent, not willing to wreck any kind of plans that Katsura may have in order. She knew that he and Kaoru were not on the best terms due to his fondness for the Battousai, but she also knew that there were a select few that he adored, her included. She wanted to be skeptical about Kaoru steeping to the level to use Battousai's mentor against him, but she knew how ruthless her leader could be.

She would not put it past Kaoru to pull something like this.

"This conversation is going in circles," she pointed out after a moment of listening to them bicker over his sources.

"I agree," Sano spoke up for the first time in nearly twenty minutes. "The story is much more detailed and involved. It is not cut and dry. I did not kidnap Megumi just to spite her leader. She has a purpose."

Katsura looked intrigued. "I'd like to hear what you have to say on the matter."

Sano took a deep breath before starting, "Well it's like this..."

--

Misao crept along the shadows, careful not to head into the lighter areas. As a doppelganger she the ability to melt into the shadows and use them to her own advantage, but she had to be careful not to trifle with the spaces in the room that were lighter. She focused her eyes on Sagara as he gave his recount of the situation to Katsura.

It was all very methodical and she could sense Megumi's boredom.

She almost giggled when she caught sight of the woman she viewed as an older sister roll her eyes at something he had said, but then she caught herself. She would not reveal herself until she was given the signal.

She listened for a few more minutes before sinking down onto the floor. She wasn't going to stand that long if she didn't have to.

"Katsura-san, will you please tell him this is stupid?" she heard Megumi say. Her ears perked up.

"I cannot say whether or not his actions are folly," the man answered, holding his chin. "But it does seem as if there is no good to come of what he plans."

"Kaoru is going to kill him," she muttered.

Misao nodded her head in agreement. Kaoru certainly had a mind to after all he had put her and her nerves through. They were shot.

"I thought you said you could talk her out of it," Sano reminded her.

"_If _you give up your dumb idea of revenge!!" she pointed out. "But you won't, so I'm just going to let her go off on you!"

Misao winced. She knew Megumi could be kind of violent, but the way she blew up at this man was absolutely explosive. She'd never seen her lose her temper so completely. Not even when she was arguing with Kaoru.

"Aw, Kit, don't be that way!"

"If you would all sit down," Katsura suggested. "We can discuss this calmly and rationally."

"Yes," Megumi agreed. "Let's."

Megumi resettled herself and Misao let out a breath of relief. She glanced down at her watch, wondering when Kaoru was going to bring in the troops. She decided to make contact.

She wandered further into the shadows until she had left reality all together. She was in the Beyond now. She watched the real world under her feet as she traveled towards the bathroom to access the sink as a source of water. She located and dropped out of the Beyond as quickly as possible. It was not a pleasant place to be for great periods of time.

She filled the sink with water, using a soft silence spell to kill the sound of the rushing water. She then said the necessary words to connect herself to her realm.

"Kamiya."

"Oh, so the mirror is like a telephone now?" Misao asked a bit sarcastically.

"It can be," she joked right back.

"When are we moving in on them?"

"We're not going to," she replied easily.

"_What?!_" Misao hissed, completely taken aback.

"We're not going to take them today."

"_Why?!"_

"Katsura is going to track them for us and Megumi needs a chance to learn that all humans aren't bad," she reasoned.

"You've talked about nothing else besides capturing him and now you're not going to take your chance?"

"Right."

Misao closed her eyes. "Ooookay. Whatever you say, leader."

"I know you're rolling your eyes behind those lids, Miss Makimachi! I have my reasons. Especially now that I know that Katsura will be observing the whole thing," she told her.

Misao merely nodded and flushed, as she was caught in the act. She bowed and dismissed herself. It appeared that they were going to get one more chance.

_'Sagara had better not do something stupid with it,'_ she thought.

--

Katsura finished his tea and allowed his gaze to drift from the Battousai to Sanosuke wondering what to do. It was clear that Misao and her legion were not going to swoop in on them and take over the situation. He was forced to work on instinct.

"Very well," he finally said. "I have heard your story."

"What do you intend to do?" Battousai demanded. "Megumi is his bargaining chip."

"I understand that. I will not take her from you, but I must insist that I monitor the situation closely. First hand in fact."

"You are coming with us." The Battousai was skeptical.

"I have excellent relations with certain demons and while Kaoru-san and I have had our differences, I respect her authority and will not allow harm to come to one of her valued demons," he elaborated. "So yes, I intend to journey with you when you embark."

"The more the merrier," Megumi muttered, shifting her feet underneath her.

"That's the spirit," Katsura encouraged with a bright smile. "This is going to be a wonderful time."

a/n: I realize it's a bit short and the ending kinda sucked, but this needed to happen for it to move on to the good stuff so please bear with it and review! ty!


	10. Chapter 9: Intimacy

a/n: So here it is! And hopefully you'll all be appeased to know that this fic is coming to a close. Then it'll be a long time before I actually commit to a multi-chapter fic again lol I'll stick to one-shots for a while after this. Anyway! This is the long awaited lemon where things start to come together. Hope you all enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or any of it's characters.

Shatter Me  
Chapter 9:Intimacy

The Battousai was scowling. He was still in the lead, but he didn't know where exactly he was going to lead them. He didn't have many more ideas on where they could stay and be safe from Megumi's leader and her legion.

There were a few possibilities rolling around in his head and he examined them at length, weighing the pros and cons. He shook his head a few times as he mentally went through his list of people who owed him favors.

He finally decided upon an appropriate place and glanced back at the group. He cocked his head slightly as he watched Katsura and Megumi talk. He hadn't planned on having Katsura accompanying them, but he was dealing with it as best as he could. Katsura had a personality about him that made him a natural leader and the Battousai didn't want to give up his position as leader in their dysfunctional group.

Sano, too, seemed at his wits end with the man's charm. He was complimenting Megumi and asking about things he himself had never heard of. He assumed they were demon things. All he knew was he didn't like how Megumi was flashing dazzling smiles at Katsura at everything he said.

Megumi for the most part was enjoying the new addition to their little team since he helped keep her mind off of Sano. But somehow whenever a silence fell, no matter how short, she wondered about Sano. She wondered what he was thinking about. She wondered if she was on his mind as much as he was on hers.

They all stopped abruptly as the Battousai had stopped. "We're going to change directions," he informed them. "I have a contact at a tea house in Kyoto that owes me a favor. She will hide us for as long as she is able. It's not far."

Sano nodded, wanting to express his gratitude, but unsure as to how to do it. He knew he was sick of Katsura and desperately needed to talk to Megumi. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to her when he got her alone, but he figured that he could work that out later.

Megumi was glad to hear that their destination was not very far away because she was starting to get sick of the constant traveling. It gave her too much time to think, even with the distraction of Katsura's presence.

The Battousai led them a little ways down the path and into a small town. They took in the different buildings, wondering which one they were going to end up stopping at. It was a small tea house, just as he'd said. It didn't stand out among the other buildings, but rather it was tucked in so close that if they had not been looking for it they might have missed it.

A woman was standing outside it and gave a cry of happiness when she saw the Battousai. "Himura-san has returned!" she called inside. There was a quiet roar from inside and Megumi realized that the Battousai was well loved at this establishment.

"Sae-dono," he greeted, bowing to her. "I was hoping you could grant us a few rooms for a few days."

"Oh, of course! There's always room for you and any of your friends!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Thank you," he answered.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" She gestured for them to follow her.

-------------------------

Megumi sighed as she tossed her dirty kimono aside and donned a fresh yukata. She sat down on the western style bed and thought about sleeping. She was definitely tired enough to fall asleep, but her mind was far to active to even contemplate such a course of action.

A soft knock at her door saved her from trying to find something to entertain her until she managed to quiet her mind enough to sleep. She stood up and went to the door. She slid the shoji aside to reveal Sano on the other side, still dressed for travel.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice cool, but failing completely in light of her exhaustion.

"Hey, Meg. I just wanna talk," he told her stepping around her and into the room.

"About what?"

"Katsura," he replied, wincing slightly as he thought about him. "You got a few minutes?"

"Sure. What about him?" she questioned as she shut the shoji and returned to the center of the room where he was standing.

"How do you know him?"

"He's worked with Kaoru on several occasions. None of them particularly pleasant," she informed him, smirking a little.

"What?"

"Kaoru doesn't really like him, but he's useful so she has to play nice," she explained further. "I've known him my whole life."

"I see."

"Is that all?"

"I..." He picked around for something to say, not wanting to leave yet.

"What do you really want, Sano?" she asked, exasperated with his ill concealed attempts to make small talk.

"Aw, Meg, don't you see?" he blurted out, grabbing her arms.

"S-see what?" she asked, surprised by his sudden motion.

"I'm jealous!"

"What? That's stupid! Of who?" she shot back, trying to break free.

He let her go. "Of Katsura! Your relationship with him. How you can talk to him so easily, open up. Why can't you do that with me?"

"Sano, I don't-"

He let out a frustrated noise. "I never know what to say to you. You confuse me," he confessed.

Megumi didn't know what to say to that. He felt exactly the way she did. She didn't think it was possible. She held out a hand to- she didn't know what she wanted to do. She felt like she should console him or at least tell him that she knew what he was talking about.

"I've never felt this drawn to anyone before," he told her. "This is so crazy. I've only known you... what a week?"

"Something close to that," she conceded quietly.

"I don't know how to explain it, Meg," he said after a long pause.

She didn't know what to say; or rather, she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. She opened her mouth a few times in an attempt to tell him that she understood what he was feeling, but always ended up closing it just before the words could escape.

"Can you say something?" he pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can," she told him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Okay. That's fine. I just... I wanted to let you know where I stand." He made a move towards the door.

"Sano, wait!" she said, reaching out to grab him by the hand. "I know what you're talking about! I feel it too!"

With that said she pressed her lips against his.

-----------------------

Sano didn't know what had come over her, but he was in no way complaining. Her lips were like everything he'd ever dreamed of and more. They were soft, despite the slight chapping, and oh-so heavenly. It took him a moment to get over his shock and respond, but when he did he wrapped his arms around her waist and allowed himself to fall into the kiss.

His tongue teased the seam of her lips, urging her to let him in- which she did readily. He didn't want it to ever end, but since they both needed air, the they had to separate, if only briefly. Megumi was panting softly as he pulled away. She brought her fingers to her lips, in utter disbelief.

She never thought she could feel so go, let alone with a human. But humans weren't as bad as she'd originally thought. She was coming to that conclusion rapidly. And Sano wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he'd be. If that kiss said anything, it said that he was in fact, very, _very_ good.

"S-Sano-" she started, but he stopped her with a brief, "shhh," and claimed her lips again. There was more urgency this time. His lips were a little more desperate. They were still gentle, though, so she willing went pliant in his arms and let him hold her while her lips opened for him.

She whimpered softly when his tongue swept into her mouth for the second time, rubbing against hers. Her fingers wound themselves into his hair and she pulled his head down even closer to hers. His own hands slid down her back until they were resting on the curve of her bottom.

He tore his mouth away from hers again, but this time he sprinkled kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. She let her hands caress the back of his neck as she threw her own neck back to give him better access to all the places she longed for his mouth to worship. She was also making all sorts of noises in the back of her throat that she didn't realize she could make.

His hands slipped up her waist and cupped her breasts gently, causing her to moan anew. Her hands clenched in his hair where they'd moved back up twine into his chocolate strands. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her mewls. He pulled her yukata down and revealed her taut rosy nipples. His breath caught with need; he wanted to kiss each peak, to make her moan in pleasure.

Thought became deed as his mouth worked its way down from her neck to her collarbone, pausing to nip at it as it made its way to her breasts. He breathed on the first crest for a moment, causing it to harden even more, before pulling it into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue.

At the touch of his tongue, Megumi found herself unable to hold on to her cries any longer and let out a slow, breathy moan. He smirked against her nipple and grazed his teeth across the top before leaving it to treat the other nipple with the same lavish attention the first had received.

Her fingers tightened in his hair, holding him to her chest. She could feel the heat pooling in between her thighs and the touch of his mouth on such sensitive skin made that heat burst into a well fanned flame. She breathed his names through her parted lips and loosened her grip on his head. He lifted his lips from her breast and brought a hand up to brush her hair out of her face. He planted a few more scattered kisses on her face before tugging her towards her opened futon, his intent clear. He paused at the end of it, giving her time to decide if this was really what she wanted.

She nodded.

He needed no further encouragement and pulled her down onto the futon next to him. She made a move to pull at the ties of his yukata and he stopped her, smiling. "Oh, no, kitsune. Not yet," he murmured as he leaned over her to kiss her once more. "Have patience."

She made a small noise of disbelief before his mouth swallowed any other noises she might make. As he made love to her mouth, his hands worked on ridding her of her yukata completely. He managed to get halfway through the tie before breaking the kiss to focus his attentions on the knot at her waist.

She laughed softly when she realized what his trouble was then pushed his hands away and said, "Here. Let me." With that she took the tie from him and deftly untied it with ease. He shook his head and laughed softly before parting her now loose yukata to reveal her naked body to his hungry eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Megumi," he whispered as he bent his head and laid a wet kiss on her sternum. "So beautiful..." He started trailing his kisses lower till he was at her navel and paused to dip his tongue in the well of her belly button. She inhaled sharply, not expecting the feeling. Taking pity on her, he withdrew his tongue and continued his trek south until his face was even with her womanhood.

"Sano-"

"Shhh, let me love you," he persuaded as his warm breath drifted over her most sensitive region.

Her hands, which had been laying obediently at her sides, reached out to rest on his shoulders. She wanted to push his yukata down his arms at least, so she could feel his flesh beneath her hands, but before she could act he touched his tongue to the center of her and she lost her ability to think.

She tasted like heaven, was Sano's first thought as the taste of her filled his mouth. He rubbed his tongue up and down her clit, gently biting down here and there. After a moment he eased his tongue into her tight passage, pushing it in and out. And she was so responsive; she was lifting her hips to meet the thrust of his tongue and her hands were clenched on his shoulders. And the noises she was pulling out of her throat was making it hard for him to concentrate on her pleasure and not get up and just thrust into her like an animal.

He endured. He could feel the fine tremors running through her and knew she was close. He redoubled his efforts and pushed his index finger into her while his tongue returned to her clit. Her breath hitched in her throat and she danced on the precipice before finally teetering over the edge. She shrieked her completion and Sano gave her a few, final licks to help her down from her peak.

The first thing she did when she came down was reach for his yukata. It was time for that to go at last because Sano didn't try to stop her this time. She smiled, happy that she would finally be able to see him naked. He helped her finish taking it off, impatience making his movements jerky. When he was finally unclothed, Megumi took a moment to admire him before he leaned over her and kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth, sliding her hands up and down his strong back while Sano eased himself in between her thighs. He groaned when the tip of his member brushed against her womanhood. She broke the kiss to gasp at the sensation of him so close to her. It was wonderful. She arched her back, attempting to get closer and pull him into where she needed him most.

"Please," she managed to choke out. She wanted to feel him inside her so badly.

"My pleasure," he murmured. And with that he pushed his hips forward and into her. They both moaned their pleasure at the feeling of being one at last. He pumped in and out of her at a steady pace until he lost control over his movements. Megumi welcomed the change, embracing his savage nature as he made love to her. Each deep, hard stroke felt exquisite and she never wanted it to end. But already she could feel herself nearing her climax and gave a little whimper.

He hushed her and pumped harder, striving to drive her over the edge. He wanted to feel her convulse around him when she reached her peak. So he tried harder to please her. It worked. Once again he felt the tremors run through her body, a tell tale sign that she was close. A moment later she cried out her completion as her internal muscles clenched his member and pulled it in deeper. Sano found his own release in that moment, with her wrapped around him as tight as she could. His hoarse shout mingled with her dying cry as she fought for breath.

He collapsed on top of her and rest his chin on her shoulder. He couldn't talk. Not yet. It had all been so perfect. He lifted his head slowly to examine her face and see what she was feeling. Her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. He smiled in return, even though she couldn't see, and gently pulled out of her, causing her to gasp a little bit. He reached for the blanket and pulled it up around their shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't know what the morning would bring, but he didn't want to think about it just then.

a/n: please don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter 10: Game Over The End

a/n: all right. This is the last chapter. The end. Don't forget to review!!

Chapter 10:Game Over (The End)

Megumi woke up warm. She let out a deep breath and shifted closer to the warmth. Her eyes startled open when she realized the warmth was a person. She opened her mouth to either scream or laugh, she didn't know which, when the memory of last night came flooding back to her. She closed her mouth and smiled. She had enjoyed last night immensely, but she didn't know where they stood anymore. All her confusing thoughts had come rushing out last night. She frowned. What if he didn't really want anything to do with her? What if she had just been available and willing?

And then she shook her head. Sano had not faked the jealousy in his voice last night. The aching need. He couldn't have used her, she refused to entertain the thought any longer. She slid her eyes over to him, letting them wander over the beauty of his sleeping body. His arm was cast around her waist and he was breathing deeply. She wanted so badly to wake him up and thoroughly reacquaint herself with his body, but there was much to do if they wanted to keep out of Kaoru's hands. At the thought she paused. Her whole goal, this entire time had been to get back to where she belonged and now, after one night, she wasn't sure she wanted to go back.

She shook the thought off and sat up. Sano twitched and his arm dropped off of her, but he didn't wake up. She ran a hand through her hair and cast a glance around the room in search of her forgotten yukata. She found it abandoned next to the foot of the futon and stood up to retrieve it. When she got up, Sano shifted and breathed deeply, starting to wake up. She quickly dressed and stared down at him as he shifted towards awareness.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she greeted, with a smirk.

"Why are you out of bed? Don't you think you should come keep me warm?"

She laughed and danced out of his reach as he tried to lean up and grasp her arm. "Uh uh. We need to get moving if you want to stay alive for a little while longer," she reminded him.

"Now that I have a reason to live for," he murmured quietly. So quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"What?" she asked, looking at him curiously, not sure that she heard him right.

"I don't wanna die, Meg," he reiterated.

"Well no one does," she joked.

"Well I'm just saying that you've given me a real reason to live. I used to exist only for my revenge," he confessed. "But now... I feel like maybe I can let that go."

She blinked. "Sano, I think you're discovering this a little too late. Kaoru may not kill you if I beg, but there will be some sort of punishment," she told him sadly. "I wish it weren't so and I'll do my best to plead your case, but I doubt she'll let you go completely free."

He cocked his head and smiled mournfully. "I know that. But I think I'm ready to turn myself in. Forget about my revenge."

"Oh, Sano," she let out as she dropped to her knees on the futon. "I wish you didn't do this. I wish we could just-"

"Sagara, are you ready?" There was a rap at the door.

"Yeah, almost, I'll be out in a minute!!" he called back as he embraced Megumi.

"Hurry," was the only thing Battousai said.

"We have to leave," she said.

"Yes."

"Kiss me," she demanded, pulling his head closer.

He obeyed, tugging her face the last couple of inches to his. His lips brushed softly against hers before he deepened the contact and swept his tongue into her mouth for a wondrous if short voyage. He withdrew with regret, wishing he could spend the day in her arms, but knowing he couldn't. She parted from him with a small frown playing on the lips he had just devoured. She didn't want to stop, but knew they had to.

It was time to face the music.

---------------------------

When they walked out, Kaoru was waiting for them. She smirked when she laid eyes on them. Clearly they'd had a nice little tumble in the sack, but she didn't care. Megumi had obviously formed a new and improved opinion of humans which pleased her greatly, but that didn't mean that Sano was off the hook. Besides, she doubted that he really meant anything to Megumi. She had engaged in sexual acts with men she hadn't particularly cared for before. But never a human.

"Megumi, I'm proud of you," she announced.

"Why?" She sounded perplexed.

"This was a life lesson for you and one you learned well. Humans are not our enemies. Well not all the time," she corrected after thinking about all the horrible things humans had done to her people in the past.

"So does this mean you don't think I'm a bad guy?" Sano asked hopefully.

She laughed. "I don't think you're truly evil, but nor do I think you are an angel. There will still be a fitting punishment for you."

Sano sighed and Megumi cast him a glance. "Leader, if I may..." she started. Kaoru waved her hand, urging her on. "I don't think that Sano should be punished. Surely his plan was heinous, but no harm came from it and so I think he should-"

Kaoru raise her hand to stop her. "That's enough. I have thought long and hard about this."

"And?" Megumi asked in anticipation.

"I'm simply going to banish him from our world and forbade him to associate with demons of any kind," she responded.

"I-" Megumi didn't know what to say. She was happy that his life would be spared, but she couldn't help thinking that this may be a worse punishment than death. "I thank you for your kindness," she finally said.

"Meg-"

"She is being generous, Sano," she told him, refusing to look at him.

"I don't think-"

"_Please,"_ she urged. "Drop it. You are going to live. That is more than I thought she was going to give you."

He fell silent, understanding that she was hurting also. She didn't want to never see him again, but she would rather he was alive and well. He shook his head and looked to Kaoru, who was smiling as if she'd come up with the perfect solution. If she only knew.

"Do you accept this punishment as just and fair?" she asked him.

He hesitated and cast one final glance at Megumi. She nodded shortly. "I do," he finally conceded, sealing his fate. He would never see his precious kitsune again. He would never love another.

Kaoru grinned. "Excellent! I shall leave you to say your good-byes and expect you to return within the hour. If not, I may have to change my mind about his punishment."

"I will be there, leader," Megumi promised.

With that said, Kaoru departed and let them have a last few moments alone. Megumi turned towards Sano. She had unshed tears in her eyes. There was so much she had wanted to say to him. So much she would never be able to say.

"Meg," he whispered, drawing her into his arms to hold. "I'll never forget you."

"Me neither. Sano, listen, I-I have to tell you something-"

"I love you, Kit," he beat her to the punch. "The time we've spent together has been the best of my life. I'll never love another, I swear. You'll be with me always."

Her tears broke through. "Oh, God, Sano, I love you, too. I always will," she vowed.

He kissed her then. Soft and sweet. So different from the demanding kisses they'd shared the night before, this one was filled with love. He pulled back after a moment and stared at her face, memorizing every detail.

"I will always love you," He promised as he dragged himself away from her, their fingers entwined.

"And I will always love you," she repeated to him, holding onto him as long as she possibly could. "Always..."

--------------------------------------------

Kaoru sighed sadly. It had been a long day. When Megumi had returned she had endured the hugs and love, but there was an air of misery about her. She had played it off brilliantly, but Kaoru saw through it. She wanted to approach her about it, but knew better. She let the woman retire to her room without question.

Now she was sitting in the computer room with Aoshi and Misao.

"Do we know what happened to the Battousai when we arrived?" she asked.

"No. He disappeared the second we got there. Even Katsura doesn't know where he is now," Misao replied.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Kaoru said, standing up. "By the way, did you ever figure out what happened to those files?"

Aoshi blushed. She did a double take. Shinomori Aoshi did not blush. It just didn't happen. "Aoshi?"

"Urm, well, Kaoru-sama-" Now she knew something was wrong. He always referred to her as leader. And he never stuttered.

"That's easy, Kaoru. Aoshi misplaced them." Misao smirked.

"I did not!"

"He just doesn't' want to admit that he is capable of something so... human," Misao finished off with a laugh. "I thought it was funny. Especially since they didn't turn out to be pertinent to the investigation."

"Thank goodness," Kaoru said. "It's a relief to know that it wasn't a plot by someone in our own realm, at least."

"True story!" Misao nodded.

---------------------------

Battousai was sick of it. Every where he went, everyone he associated with ended up being targeted by that realm. It might take him time, surely, but he would have his revenge someday. They would pay and they would pay dearly.

In the form of an exchange.

Owari

a/n: I know you're all disappointed, but everyone who read Exchange knew this was going to end, well, not happily. And it does set Exchange up for anyone who hasn't read it. Don't forget to review!!


End file.
